Je vous aime
by Kithuz
Summary: Kakashi fait un pari complètement débile avec Genma, Asuma et Gai... Il perd ! Iruka l'aime et le découvre sans son masque... OS/Yaoï/Lemon


- **Il va falloir retirer votre masque, monsieur,**fit le perceur, sa machine claquant entre ses doigts.

Kakashi soupira en se maudissant d'avoir participer à ce duel complètement déjanté... Pour la première fois de sa vie il a perdu face à ses collègues; perdre contre Asuma et Genma passe encore, mais contre Gai ! Et le perdant doit se faire percer à l'endroit désiré par le vainqueur, qui était évidemment Genma, très joueur... Dans tous les sens du terme ! Et forcément Gai et Asuma ont rassemblé tous les ninjas libres en ce moment pour assister à la défaite minable du ninja copieur ! Kotetsu, Izumo, Raidou, Iruka... Tous sont là pour ce spectacle au plus grand malheur de Kakashi.

- **Monsieur, retirez votre masque s'il vous plait,** reprit le perceur.  
- **Mais...** souffla l'argenté.  
- **Eh oui 'Kashi, ta langue va y passer !**s'exclama Genma en posant une main sur l'épaule de la pauvre victime.

Kakashi ouvrit le plus grand possible son seul œil visible puis fronça le sourcil.

- **Putain, t'as pas osé ?**

Genma ignora la question et força l'argenté à poser ses fesses sur la chaise en face du perceur.

- **Fais ce qu'il te demande ou ta réputation de ninja copieur va tomber à l'eau, je pourrai dire à tout le monde que tu as peur des aiguilles ou que...**  
- **Assez ! Je vais me faire percer la langue, mais tu laisses ma réputation de coté...**le coupa Kakashi.

Tous les ninjas le regardaient, retenant leur souffle. Kakashi porta une main à son masque puis le baissa d'un coup, découvrant ainsi les trois quarts de son visage; un visage magnifique aux traits fins, on put voir sa cicatrice sur oeil gauche prendre fin sur sa commissure des lèvres gauche. Le bas de son visage n'était qu'à peine plus pâle que le haut.  
Dans ceux qui assistaient à la scène se trouvaient Iruka Umino, un brun cité un peu plus haut dans cette fiction. Il avait le visage rouge et se grattait cette cicatrice qui barrait son nez. A ce même moment, Kakashi jeta un coup d'oeil aux spectateurs et put le voir, lui-même sentit son coeur rater un battement. Il retourna vivement la tête vers le perceur qui lui tendit une languette en bois près de sa bouche pour qu'il puisse poser sa langue dessus, ce qu'il fit sans attendre, à bout de nerfs. Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'aiguille qui lui transperça son muscle. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son pantalon; à vrai dire il aurait préféré un coup de kunaï dans le bras...  
L'aiguille se retira en douceur pour être remplacée par le piercing. Il rouvrit les yeux, il sentait sa langue gonfler un peu; pas de ramens ce soir ! Il regarda sa bouche dans le miroir face à lui; il allait tuer Genma; la boule de son piercing était rose... Il ferma sa bouche pour replacer son masque.  
Il se leva de son siège, sans porter un regard au perceur, passa entre tous les ninjas et sortit de la salle, les mains dans les poches, frôlant au passage le dauphin qui devint plus rouge qu'une tomate.  
Il marcha dans les rues de Konoha, mais contrairement à d'habitude il ne lisait pas et était plutôt de mauvaise humeur... Il se sentait observé à chaque coin de rue; peut-être que sa défaite et son piercing avaient déjà fait le tour du village ?  
Il chassa ces pensées de son esprits et marche jusqu'à la tombe de ses deux amis décédés il y a de cela quelques années : Rin et Obito. Il s'agenouilla devant la pierre, posant une main sur les noms gravés.

- **Rin, Obito, si vous me voyiez aujourd'hui vous seriez déçus... Je ne suis plus le même... Je ne me reconnais plus... Je fais des paris débiles, des duels complètements déjantés... Jamais je n'aurais fait ça auparavant... J'aimerais tellement que vous reveniez dans ma vie...**

Il se leva, fixant toujours la grosse pierre bleue saphir.

- **Je n'arrive pas à gérer ma vie seul... Il me faut de l'aide...**

Il laisse une larme rouler sur sa joue puis mourir sur le tissus de son masque qui devint un petit peu plus foncé sur le bord.  
Kakashi se retourna et rentra dans quelqu'un.

- **Kakashi-sensei, je suis désolé, vraiment, j'étais dans mes pensées et...**

L'argenté leva la tête vers le visage d'Iruka et le fusilla d'un œil.

- **Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que vous vous justifiez,** il s'éloigna, faisant un signe de main au professeur. **Dites bonjour à vos parents de ma part, et à demain, sensei.**

Iruka le regarda partir, interloqué.  
Kakashi avait prit une petite ruelle bien sombre, le soleil se couchait.

**Flash back...**

- **Aller 'Kashi viens jouer avec nous ! **le supplia Genma.

L'argenté marchait en lisant, comme toujours, et Genma s'était suspendu à son bras.

- **Laisse moi tranquille,** soupira Kakashi.  
- **Que si tu viens te joindre à nous !**

Il soupira de plus belle.

- **Bon... C'est quoi la règle cette fois ?**  
- **Elle est simple, gagne; le perdant se fait percer à l'endroit désiré par le vainqueur,** reprit l'homme au senbon.  
- **Hum... Quel est le duel ?**  
- **Tout simplement, tu dois grimper le mont Hokage avec pour seule aide tes jambes et un seul bras,**sourit Genma.

L'Hatake gloussa, sachant qu'il n'était plus capable de faire ça. Mais il ne refusa pas le paris, il était tout de même persuader qu'il n'allait pas réussir...  
Ses craintes se sont avérées exactes quelques minutes plus tard, arrivé au niveau du nez de Tsunade, il était tombé en arrière, dans le vide, à bout de force. Il a eut du mal à récupérer son chakra en deux heures. Genma a du le traîner presque par les cheveux chez le perceur du coin. Il l'avait poussé dans la salle tandis qu"Asuma et Gai criaient dans les rues la défaite de Kakashi Hatake, le célèbre ninja copieur de Konoha, élève du quatrième Hokage et fils du Croc blanc, le vrai Kakashi Hatake qui n'avait jamais perdu un seul duel face à ses amis.  
Vous connaissez la suite...

**Fin du Flash back...**

Le soleil avait complètement disparu, quelqu'un attrapa la pauvre victime De la journée par un bras et l'emmena dans une maison laissée ouverte à quelques mètres de son emplacement. Cette même personne lui avait retiré le masque et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kakashi ouvrit les yeux mais ne reconnut pas son attaquant à cause de la faible luminosité.  
Il repoussa la personne et recula contre le mur où il appuya malencontreusement sur l'interrupteur, la lumière vint éclairer le visage d'un beau brun qui vira au rouge.

- **I... Iruka !** s'exclama l'argenté.  
- **Kakashi-sensei, je... Je suis désolé...**  
- **Arrêtez de vous excusez tout le temps ! Expliquez-moi plutôt pourquoi vous faites ça !**s'énerve doucement l'Hatake.

Le silence prit place; Kakashi fixait Iruka, attendant une réponse, tandis que celui-ci grattait nerveusement sa cicatrice.  
L'argenté prit sur lui et se calma, s'approchant doucement du dauphin.

- **Calmez- vous ou vous allez finir par vous faire mal à vous gratter ainsi à tout bout de champ,**fit-il en retirant sa main de son nez.

Iruka encra ses yeux dans le sien. Kakashi son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de son attaquant puis colla ses lèvres aux siennes, imposant sa langue percée dessus, ceci lui fit plutôt mal... Il grimaça d'ailleurs.  
Iruka sortit sa langue pour jouer légèrement avec la petite boule rose. L'argenté gémit sous la douleur constante que provoquait sa bouche.  
Les deux hommes se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Iruka le regardait, il scrutait chaque partie de ce visage pâle face à lui, la partie inférieure légèrement plus blanche que la partie supérieure, à cause du manque de soleil. Ses yeux remontèrent dans celui de sa victime.

- **Iruka... On... On devrait s'arrêter là...** souffla Kakashi. **Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux... On ne peut pas...**

L'argenté venait de dire ça car il sentait les mains du dauphin remonter doucement sous son haut et ses doigts rouler légèrement ses boutons de chair roses; il gémit.

- **Iruka...** souffla-t-il entre deux soupirs. **N'étiez vous pas au cimetières ?**  
- **Hum... Si mais je vous ai vu devant chez moi, je suis entré en courant par la porte de l'autre côté de la rue et je vous ai attrapé...** répondit le dauphin. **Je me suis dis qu'il fallait vous remonter le moral après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure... Détendez-vous, sensei.**

Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais lui obéit. Umino poussa sa victime à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui écarta les jambes, de faite qu'il puisse se mettre à genoux entre elles. Il lui caressa son entre-jambe, sur le pantalon qui se tendait doucement sous ses caresses.

- **Mmmh... Iru... Ka...**soupira de bien-être Kakashi.

L'argenté se cambra légèrement en sentant la chaleur le gagner. Son dos s'effondra totalement contre le dossier du divan tandis que l'Umino accentuait ses mouvements

- **Iruka ! Arrêtez... Je vais... Je vais...**

Le dauphin ne l'écouta pas et agita sa main plus rapidement. Kakashi ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un râle et en se déversant complètement dans son pantalon et son boxer encore fixés autour de ses hanches. Il reprit lentement son souffle, Iruka eut un petit rictus en regardant sa victime poser sa tête sur le haut du dossier du canapé en fermant son oeil.

- **Iruka...**souffla l'argenté.

Le dauphin sourit un peu plus, baissant d'une main son boxer et son pantalon ainsi que ceux de Kakashi, laissant apparaître sa nouvelle érection couverte d'un liquide blanchâtre, tâchant en même temps son sous-vêtement. Il se prépara seul avant de s'asseoir sur les cuisse de l'Hatake, plaçant son intimité sur son sexe de nouveau gonflé de plaisir, il grimaça sous la faible douleur qu'il ressentit à ce moment, puis d'un mouvement brusque se laissa tomber, faisant en sorte que tout le membre de sa victime soit en lui. Il lâcha un petit cri.  
Le visage de Kakashi se détendit un peu plus, toujours la tête renversée en arrière, ses mains se placèrent instinctivement sur les hanches d'Iruka, l'incitant à faire des mouvements de vas et viens sur son membres. Il gémit de nouveau.  
Umino appuya ses mains contre le torse pâle face à lui, perdant peu à peu l'équilibre. Kakashi amena l'une des siennes sur l'entre-jambe de son assaillant qui se cambra de plaisir.  
Après quelques mouvements des deux hommes, Iruka se déversa sur l'abdomen de l'Hatake et ce dernier se vida pour la seconde fois de la soirée dans l'antre chaud du dauphin.  
Iruka se laissa retomber mollement sur le torse de l'argenté, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

- **Merci... Iruka...**murmura Kakashi à son oreille.

Le dauphin sourit... Jamais il n'aurait osé prendre les devant face à l'homme qu'il aime depuis si longtemps. Il cherchait ses mots pour lui répondre, mais les trouva bien vite.

- **Kakashi-san, je suis amoureux de vous,**répondit-il dans un souffle.

L'argenté ne répondit pas et referma son oeil, nichant son nez dans son cou, respirant à pleines bouffées son odeur. Les minutes se firent longues mais passèrent ainsi. Iruka attendait sa réponse plus qu'autre chose mais ne bougeait pas.  
Il finit par bouger, sentant son bras droit entre leur deux torses s'engourdirent. Il se leva pour se mettre sur ses jambes, retirant lentement le membre de Kakashi de son intimité, évitant de se blesser. Il enfila son boxer et son pantalon puis alla dans sa cuisine, laissant l'Hatake sur son canapé.

_"Amoureux... De moi... ?"_ pensa Kakashi, sans pour autant bouger. _"On ne me l'avait jamais dit... C'est vraiment réel ?"_

Il ouvrit doucement son oeil et regarda la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

_"J'ai toujours eu un amour à sens unique... Que dois-je lui répondre ? Moi aussi... Je l'aime..."_il soupira.

Il se redressa et planta ses coudes dans ses genoux, plaçant sa tête entre ses mains.

_"Iruka... Au moins tu m'auras soutenu, une personne pense à moi, ça me rassure... Peut-être que tu es la bonne personne ?"_

Il entoura sa taille d'une petite couverture qui traînait par là et passa la porte de la cuisine et y découvrit un brun en train de s'affairer aux fourneaux.

- **Iruka, j'ai une question...**

Umino se tourna vers lui. Un simple _"hum"_sortit du fond de sa gorge.

- **Pourquoi êtes-vous...**  
- **Amoureux de vous ?** continua le dauphin.

Kakashi acquiesça.

- **C'est un tout,** Iruka rougit. **Vous êtes attentif, calme, gentil... Beau...**

L'Hatake rougit à son tour. Il s'approcha de son attaquant, attrapant ses épaules et approchant sa bouche de son oreille pour ensuite l'amener à sa bouche qu'il embrassa, ne faisant pas attention à cette douleur qui faisait souffrir sa langue. Il se sépara du dauphin pour ramené sa bouche à son oreille.

- **Moi aussi... Je vous aime, sensei...**

* * *

**Venez lire tous mes écrits sur : Saishi-Kithuz-Utawa .skyrock .com (en retirant les espaces avant chaque point) !**


End file.
